


I See the Light

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: It's raining in Riverdale. What could be better than Disney movies and cuddling?





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Request: No
> 
> Y/N: Your Name
> 
> A/N: Oh look! Another Riverdale fic! Hope y’all like it!!! <3 Kris
> 
> I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!

Y/N sat watching the rain pound against the trailer window. It had been raining for three days and she was bored out of her mind! Jughead had taken off somewhere with Betty and her dad was at the sheriff’s station, leaving her home alone with nothing to do. She groaned as the rain started coming down even harder. Pulling out her phone, Y/N texted the one person guaranteed to rescue her from her boredom.

 

_                                  I’m bored. Let’s watch Disney movies! _

 

Less than a minute later, her phone buzzed with a reply.

 

_                                   Be there in 5. _

 

Y/N grinned and walked into the kitchen to make popcorn.As it popped, she ran to her room to grab her favorite blanket and toss it over the back of the couch. The microwave beeped and she went to retrieve the popcorn. As she dumped it into a bowl, there was a knock at the door. Sitting the bowl on the coffee table, she went to open it. 

 

Pulling the door open, Y/N was met with the adorable face of her boyfriend, Fangs Fogarty. His hair was dripping wet from the rain, but he was still smiling like the sun.

 

     “Hi,  _ Princessa. _ ” he said, leaning down to peck her on the cheek.

 

     “Hey, angel.” she replied, closing the door as he stepped in out of the downpour.

 

     “What movie do you wanna start with?”

 

     “Whatever you want, babe.”

 

     “Those are dangerous words, Fogarty.” she replied with a smirk, popping a disk in the DVD player before turning toward him.

 

Fangs had kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket on the chair He was stretched out on the couch with his head on one armrest and his socked feet kicked up on the other. When Y/N got close enough, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down to lay beside him. She curled up on her side with her head resting on his chest and one hand curled in his shirt. He wrapped one arm around her back and used the the other to grab the blanket off the back of the couch.

 

     “So what movie did you pick?” Fangs asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Y/N’s face.

 

      “ _ Tangled, _ ” she answered grinning up at him.

 

      “I should’ve known.” He teased with a soft laugh that she felt rumble through his chest under her ear.

 

Y/N responded by sticking her tongue out at him before laying her head back on his chest as the movie started. As they watched, the couple was silent unless they were quoting their favorite lines or Y/N was softly singing along.

 

     “This is my favorite part!” she whispered, shifting so she could see the screen better.

 

They watched as Rapunzel’s parents sent their lantern into the air. The townspeople began lighting their lanterns and Y/N gasped softly as the stream of light flowed through the kingdom. When he heard her reaction, Fangs looked down at his girlfriend. Her blue eyes were wide with wonder and there was a small smile on her lips. He couldn’t help but grin. No matter how many times they watched this movie, he never got tired of seeing her reaction to this scene.

 

Fangs was so busy watching Y/N that he didn’t even notice the music that had begun playing on the movie. As he watched her, she started to softly sing along with Rapunzel. As her angelic voice filled his ears, he wondered how he got so damn lucky.

 

As Rapunzel’s solo ended, Y/N placed her head back on Fangs’ chest. She glanced up at him and smiled when she saw that he was already looking at her. She pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and settled back against him. They watched silently as Rapunzel and Eugene pushed their lanterns into the air. The music began to swell and Fangs’ arm tightened around Y/N as he began to sing.

 

At the sound of his voice, Y/N tilted her head up to look at his. As her blue eyes met his brown ones, her breath caught in her throat. With each word he sang, Fangs poured out every ounce of love he had for the girl in front of him. When the verse ended and she joined him for the chorus, their voices melded together in a perfect harmony. As the last notes of the song played, both teens leaned in to press their lips together before settling back into the couch to continue watching the movie.

 

The movie was nearing its end and Eugene had just climbed into the tower to find Rapunzel bound and gagged. Mother Gothel plunged her dagger into his side and Y/N audibly gasped, tightening her grip on Fangs’ shirt. As she watched Rapunzel try to save her true love and sob over his lifeless body, Y/N couldn’t help but remember how she felt on Riot Night. 

 

Memories flashed through Y/N’s mind: seeing Fangs bloody and collapsing against Sweet Pea, the fear in his eyes as he was wheeled off to surgery, the feeling of heartbreak as she sobbed against Jughead’s chest when her father announced the news of Fangs’ “death.” Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she buried her face in Fangs’ chest.

 

Fangs looked down when he felt Y/N’s shoulders begin to shake. His heart broke at the sight of his princess’s distress. From the previous times this had happened, he knew exactly what was going through her head. He reached over and paused the movie before wrapping both arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

 

     “Shh, it’s alright  _ Princessa. _ ” he whispered, rubbing her back. “I’m right here. I got you”

 

They stayed that way until Y/N’s crying had slowed to the occasional sniffle. She lifted her head and looked at her boyfriend. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and there were tear tracks streaking down her cheeks, but Fangs still thought she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

 

     “There she is.” he cooed, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

 

Y/N smiled softly at the feeling of Fangs’ gentle touch. She brought both hands up to cup his face and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips before leaning their foreheads together. 

 

      “I love you, Fangs.” she said.

 

     “I love you too, Y/N.” he replied, leaning in to kiss her again.

 

      “Ugh! Get a room, would you?” 

 

Y/N sat up and smirked at at her brother who was standing just inside the front door.

 

      “Can I help you Jughead?” she asked.

 

      “Nope, just needed my camera.” Jughead replied. “How’s it going, Fangs?”

 

      “Livin’ the dream, Jones.” Fangs chuckled, wrapping an arm around Y/N.

 

      “Glad to hear it!” Jughead called walking toward his room

 

When her brother was gone, Y/N turned back to Fangs.

 

      “Livin’ the dream? Really?” she asked trying to hold back a giggle.

  
      “Every day is a dream as long as I’m with you, _Princessa_.” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
